The present invention relates to a conveyor apparatus of the type having a chain and a tiltable pin. Such a conveyor with a conveyor chain and a tiltable pin is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,039. The pin comprises a base secured to the chain. The sleevelike main body of the pin is connected to the base via a piece of wire rope. In order to permit tilting of the pin, the fastening point of the piece of wire rope is arranged in the interior of the main body such that it is adapted to be displaced against the tensioning force of a compression spring resting on the displaceable fastening point and on a plug which is secured to the main body and through which the piece of wire rope extends. This structural design is comparatively complicated and, consequently, expensive.
A further conveyor apparatus is shown in German Utility Model 93 14 261. This conveyor apparatus is used for transporting cans or other hollow articles. The cans are attached individually to respective supporting arms, which extend horizontally and transversely to the direction of transport and which have one of their ends secured to the conveyor chain. The other end of the respective supporting arm, or rod, is free and extends freely away from the conveyor chain over a length corresponding at least to the length of the can. This structural design inevitably has the effect that, especially at higher speeds of the conveyor chain, the supporting arm will begin to vibrate. Due to the comparatively long lever arm defined by the supporting arm, there is the risk that the conveyor chain will be affected. In order to avoid this, the supporting arm is connected to the chain via a damping member which is capable of absorbing vibrations. In view of the fact that although the damping means is capable of absorbing the vibrations during normal operation, it is incapable of absorbing higher loads which act on the supporting arm and of keeping them away from the chain. The prior art conveyor apparatus is provided with an overload protection means in the form of a predetermined breaking point arranged on the supporting arm close to the point where the supporting arm is secured to the conveyor chain. This predetermined breaking point is provided for guaranteeing that the supporting arm will break without seriously affecting the conveyor chain when an excessively strong force acts on said supporting arm. When a predetermined breaking point is used, the predetermined load, which is to be avoided so as to prevent the conveyor chain from being damaged, must not be chosen too small such that the regular operation of the conveyor chain is not disturbed too often and too long. On the other hand, the predetermined force must not be so high as to prevent the overload protection means from accomplishing its task in a reliable manner, i.e., the task of protecting the conveyor chain against damage. The use of a predetermined breaking point makes it very difficult to control the predetermined load. It is difficult to eliminate by means of a predetermined breaking point loads which are, in principle, not high, but which recur frequently and cause then damage to the conveyor chain.
Hence, it is the object of the present invention to provide a conveyor apparatus with an overload protection means having a simplified structural design.